All the Single Ladies
by kcollinsp
Summary: Futurefic! Kurt and Blaine's teenage children are grounded and find a klaine sex tape while searching for home videos. They are traumatized and forced to confront their fathers about it, which leads to Klaine sexytimes later, watching the tape and reminiscing. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a two-shot, so the next part should be up tomorrow and the next part will contain smut. This is the set-up and introduces us to the tape. Enjoy! Reviews make me happy!**

It was 9:30 on a Saturday night and Josie was stuck at home with her brother watching mindless cartoons. Both of them had gotten grounded last weekend for having a party while their dads were away, where there just happened to be alcohol. Long story short, they were not very happy to come home a little earlier than expected and find a plethora of teenagers spread across the apartment, all the rooms littered with red solo cups and their carpets stained with the remnants of drinks. At the ruined furniture, she thought her father was going to have a heart attack.

"Hey, Jos, I have an idea," Sammy said, way too happy, in Josie's opinion.

Not being able to resist her brother's excitement, though, she tried not to immediately put his suggestion down. "What?"

"Well, you know how Grandpa Burt mailed us all that stuff from his old house?"

Josie nodded her head, urging him to continue, though she was still not interested.

"Well, I was talking to Uncle Finn a few days ago and he said that there should be a home video of Dad doing, wait for it…a dance to 'Single Ladies'!"

"The Beyonce song?"

"Yah!"

"You're just remembering this now?"

"Yes, do you wanna look for it or not?"

"I don't know, that would require getting up—"

"Finn said he was wearing a unitard." That got Josie's attention. She turned her body so she was completely facing her older brother and said a quick, "I'm in," before making a mad dash to her fathers' room.

"Where would they put it?" Sammy asked more to himself than anyone else.

While Josie crouched down to look under the bed and found nothing, Sammy opened the bedside table drawer and shut it quickly, moving back as fast as possible and shielding his eyes.

"What?" Josie asked, seeing his reaction.

"Oh, I did not need to see that."

It donned on Josie what he must've seen—she had already had the traumatic experience once of finding their condoms and lube in their bathroom.

"Really, Sam. You thought the box was in the drawer in their nightstand?" Josie asked sarcastically.

"Okay, let's not have a 'Make fun of Sam being Traumatized' party. Check the closet."

"Which one?"

Sammy just looked at her like it was obviously a stupid question, and she realized it was. There was no way anything else could be fit into Kurt's closet, even though it was bigger.

She opened Blaine's closet and pushed his clothes aside, finding a medium cardboard box labeled "Kurt's stuff". "Aha!"

She crouched down and began to go through the contents of the box: a certificate of participation for a show choir competition—lame, a picture of Kurt and Blaine at their senior prom—cute, but not what they were looking for. Finally, after removing some of the contents off the top, they two teens found a bunch of homemade CD's all labeled with the occasion in black sharpie. They began to pull out ones that interested them, but then they finally found the one they wanted: "Kurt—Single Ladies".

Quickly putting the rest of the contents back into the box and running down the stairs, the two inserted the DVD into the old player that Blaine had insisted on keeping so that they could watch his Disney movies. The two made themselves comfortable, getting ready to get some laughs, and sat back on the couch pressing the play button. What they saw next was definitely not what they were expecting.

It took them a few moments to realize what was going on. The video began with a young looking Blaine, very close to the camera, seemingly adjusting some of the controls. In the background they could see Kurt walking behind him in the simplest outfit they had ever seen—a dark grey Henley and black yoga pants. From what the kids had heard from their grandparents, Kurt supposedly had never worn anything this casual. As Blaine stepped back, the two could see that the camera was focused on the bed, where Kurt was now laying down, looking over at what must've been Blaine, out of frame.

"Nothing's happening. When are they gonna start dancing?" Josie asked exasperatedly.

"Don't ask me, you're the one who found the video."

When they both turned back to the screen, Blaine was now on the bed and the two young boys seemed to be talking, but the camera couldn't pick it up.

Both Josie and Sammy were staring intently at the screen, waiting patiently for something to happen. Blaine's hand disappeared out of frame, where he seemed to be fishing something out of the bedside drawer, but they still couldn't see what it was. He rolled back over and began kissing Kurt softly, pushing him back onto the bed.

"Ew, why would Uncle Finn tell us to watch this? Has he not seen this video before?"

"No, he definitely has. He said it was Dad dancing with two of his friends from high school. He's supposed to be wearing a unitard, but maybe it's under his sweatpants."

Now, Blaine had moved to straddle Kurt and began to kiss him more fiercely, Kurt fighting against gravity to ravish his mouth in return.

"Okay," Sam started, starting to cover his eyes, "maybe this wasn't such a good idea. This doesn't seem like the right video."

"Oh, come on, Sammy. Papa's probably just trying to convince Dad that it's a good idea. And also, you've seen them kiss before."

"Not like that!"

Blaine's hand started to trail down Kurt's torso, and before either of the two watching knew what was happening, he was cupping the obvious bulge in Kurt's pants, eliciting a moan from the taller boy. At that, both of the kid's eyes practically bugged out of their heads, desperately searching for the remote to turn it off or pause it or kill the TV or anything that would make it stop.

"We've never seen them do that before," Sammy practically yelled, jumping up and grabbing the remote from the coffee table and trying in his haze to find the off button. Finally, the soft moans that had been emanating from the TV stopped.

"Josie, I'm scarred for life now!" Sammy sneered accusingly at his younger sister.

"How was I supposed to know that it was a sex tape? I didn't think they were that kinky. They seem so vanilla!" Josie said defensively.

"Ok, can we stop talking about our parents' sex life?"

It was then that they heard the distinct sound of a key turning in the lock to their front door, and they could only stare, dumfounded, at each other. Josie made a dash to the DVD player where she quickly ejected the video and put it in its case, hiding it behind her back, while Sammy just stood there, hearing his fathers' laugh as they entered the family's apartment.

"Guys, we're home!" Blaine yelled up the stairs, thinking that they would be in their respective rooms.

"We're right here." Sammy said quietly, trying to put on a nonchalant face, but failing miserably.

"Oh," Kurt was the first one to walk into the family room and see his two kids looking guilty as hell, one shifting awkwardly and looking at the ground, the other with something hiding behind her back and a creepy smile plastered on her face. "What's up?" With no answer, Kurt kept probing. "You guys look guilty," Kurt said looking between his children.

"Not, guilty, no, just traumatized," Sammy said, and Josie gave him her best bitch glare.

"Why are you traumatized?" Kurt asked, bemused.

"No reason." Josie answered quickly, that smile still hanging on her face, but it wasn't fooling Kurt for a second.

"Oh, really?" Kurt asked as he began walking towards his nervous daughter, "Then may I see what you're hiding behind your back please."

"Um, I'm gonna say no," Josie tried to joke, but Kurt wasn't having any of it.

"Josie, give it to me."

"Dad, I really don't want to."

"Josephine Elizabeth Anderson-Hummel, show me what is behind your back!" Kurt said, starting to raise his voice. Blaine, hearing from the other room, shouted back, "Ooh, he's pulling out the full name business, Jos. I wouldn't cross him," He laughed.

Josie rolled her eyes and removed her hand from behind her back, handing Kurt the DVD. At first, Kurt thought that it must be porn or something for his kids to look so mortified at having Kurt see it, but what he found out was much worse. He turned the case so he could see the label: "Kurt—Single Ladies" and thought _Oh, it can't be that bad_. Then, it hit him like a brick dropped off the empire state building: the sex tape. He and Blaine's sex tape that was now being watched by his children, aka, his worst nightmare.

"What were you doing in our room?" Was all Kurt could sputter out, trying to make himself sound angry, when all he could really muster was utter embarrassment.

"Your angry at us? You're the one who made a sex tape!" Josie practically screamed, just as Blaine was coming through the archway, making him drop both of the glasses he had been carrying in shock.


	2. Chapter 2

"Excuse me?" Blaine asked incredulously, paying no attention to the broken glass on the floor in front of him.

"You made a sex tape!" Josie yelled, not knowing what else to say, and Sammy just stood in his spot, paralyzed and mute.

"Okay, saying it seventeen times is not putting you in a better situation," Kurt stammered.

"Well it was supposed to be a video of you dancing to 'Single Ladies', so it's your fault for labeling it wrong!" Josie said defensively.

"Oh god, this is not happening," Kurt muttered to himself as he fell onto the couch, holding his head in his hands. Blaine, stepping in for his husband, stepped further into the room.

"Why were you looking for a video in the first place?" Blaine asked as evenly as he could given the situation, trying to dart around the topic of what the tape was actually about.

"Uncle Finn told Sammy about it. The Single Ladies video, not the sex tape." Everyone's heads turned towards the tall boy, still standing awkwardly in the center of the room.

"Okay, okay everyone, it's going to be fine," Blaine started, always the rational one, figuring that they couldn't have gotten that far before realizing what the video was and stopping it.

"Okay?" Sammy now started, seeming to have gotten his voice back, "Okay? Nothing can make me unsee your hand," as he pointed to Blaine, "on his," pointing to Kurt, stuttering to find the right words, "junk!" Blaine just blinked his eyes profusely, telling himself to stay conscious, while Kurt just moaned into his hands, looking like he wanted to crawl up in a ball and hide forever.

Blaine, seeing Kurt's obvious embarrassment, decided it was time for everyone to separate and cool down before having to see each other in the morning.

"Sammy, Jos, I think it's time for you to go to bed."

"Bed? It's only like 10," Josie started, but was promptly interrupted by her father's fierce glare telling her that she needed to shut up and go upstairs.

"Come on," Sammy said, grabbing his sister's arm, "maybe we'll black it all out in the morning. Like selective memory," he finished as they reached the stairs and disappeared into their respective rooms. As soon as the kids were gone, Blaine rushed onto the couch, knowing the possible emotional state that Kurt could be in. He sat down and pulled Kurt into his arms, his body shaking, preparing himself for having to soothe his tears.

But, the tears never came. When Kurt finally looked up at his husband, he didn't appear to be crying at all, but laughing.

"Kurt, Kurt, are you okay?" He said, trying to meet Kurt's eyes.

Kurt tried, but failed, to form words as giggles racked his body, getting larger as each minute passed allowing him to process further the oddity of his situation.

"Kurt, what? Kurt, babe, I need you to answer me, cause I'm getting worried."

"Nothing," Kurt started as his laughs subsided, "it's just, this is ridiculous. This only happens in romantic comedies, like, this isn't my life." Kurt began to laugh slightly again.

"Well, I guess this is better than you crying…"

"Oh, I'm sure that will come soon," Kurt said, his laughs finally subsiding for good.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes, just staring into each other's eyes adoringly. A small smirk began to develop on Kurt's face, which Blaine knew meant that he was up to something.

"What?" He asked giggling.

"Nothing, I was just. Well, we made this," he gestured to the DVD still held tightly in his hands, "what, like twenty years ago, and we've never watched it." Blaine laughed for a second, but then, realizing what Kurt was implying, stopped abruptly.

"Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?"

Kurt smiled. "Yes," he said before leaning over and kissing Blaine passionately, moving his lips over the crevices that Blaine's provided, before pulling back, leaving Blaine whining. "What do you think?" He asked almost breathlessly.

"Well," Blaine took a second to actually think about it, and when he turned back to Kurt there was a slight glimmer in his eye, "Yes."

All Kurt needed to hear was that single word, before jumping his husband again. He slowly traced Blaine's bottom lip with his tongue, relishing in the soft moan his husband made, and taking advantage of his open mouth. Blaine pulled back, suddenly remembering where they were. "Bedroom?"

"Yes, please." Kurt said excitedly, following Blaine quickly up the stairs, past both of their children's rooms, finally reaching their door.

Once in their room, Blaine fell back onto the bed while Kurt maneuvered the video into the DVD player that attached to the TV across from their bed, one that they rarely used, but certainly came in handy for their present situation. Once in, he made sure to rewind it to the beginning, trying not to see how far their children had got—that was sure to be a mood killer—and once done with that task, made his way next to Blaine on the bed. Blaine already had his own shirt off and began to unbutton Kurt's, still keeping his eyes tracked to the screen, even though it was only his younger self setting up the camera controls. Once his shirt was off, Blaine started to pay extra attention to Kurt's nipples, biting, and sucking, and licking, until the nubs stood at attention and were red with use. When Kurt made a move to unbutton his own pants, Blaine stopped him, directing his eyes to the screen, and saying, "Let me do this. You, just watch," before he licked the shell of Kurt's outer ear, causing the taller man to moan.

"Shhh," Blaine coaxed, "You know I love to hear those beautiful sounds, but you're gonna have to be quiet, babe." Blaine continued attacking his ear, while hovering his hands over Kurt's still beautifully toned chest, watching his younger self do a much more timid version of the gesture on the TV screen. As his younger self ventured his hand south, so did Blaine, cupping Kurt's clothed groin, forcing a small mewl out of his husband.

"See, Kurt," he said as he began rubbing, increasing the pressure bit by bit, "you enjoy this just as much as you did then. See how your mouth is trying to form words but can't…" Kurt forced himself to keep his eyes open, panting out small breaths, staring at his younger self falling apart under Blaine's touches.

"Yah, and your still as much of a tease as you were then," Kurt said breathlessly, finishing it off with a groan of surprise and pleasure when Blaine pressed down particularly hard, and began to suck on his pulse point.

"Hmm, we'll see about that," Blaine said, as he began unbuttoning Kurt's pants, sliding them off, but keeping his underwear on, "just remember to keep watching." Blaine began to kiss his way down Kurt's chest, paying special attention to the trail of feathery hair that led below his briefs. Blaine licked at the hair and then traced his tongue across the V that defined Kurt's abdomen. Beginning to mouth at Kurt through the cotton material of his underwear, he heard Kurt's soft and contained moans mix with the higher-pitched ones of a teenage Kurt that came from the television.

He removed Kurt's underwear, and took him into his mouth immediately, deep-throating on the first go—something which caught Kurt's attention, and forced him to look down at Blaine, who's hazel eyes calmly looked back. He pulled off too say, "Keep watching, Kurt," before going back to his ministrations. Kurt's hands snaked their way down to Blaine's curls, pulling just like Blaine liked. A small moan came from the younger man's mouth, causing vibrations to move throughout Kurt's body, bringing him even closer to the edge. As Blaine's bobbing got more sporadic, so did Kurt's breathing, and in just a few minutes, he had to pull his husband off. With a few stray licks, Blaine complied, and rolled over to fish the half-full lube out of bedside table, Kurt whining impatiently. On-screen, young Blaine was fiercely licking up and down Kurt's shaft, occasionally moving over to mouth at his balls, or suck them into his mouth. Kurt moaned at that part as he continued to watch the video, riveted, not having the power to look around and see where Blaine went. Blaine, seeing Kurt's reaction, moved his hand over and began to roll Kurt's balls with varying pressure, while he popped the lube open with his other hand and maneuvered it so he was coating his fingers. Kurt's breath turned more ragged as Blaine situated himself in between his legs, as young Blaine was doing a similar thing on the screen, though he was constantly asking Kurt if he was okay, something that Blaine had learned to stop doing not long after that. He began to finger Kurt, slowly working him open, but seeing as Kurt was already pretty stretched from last night, he was doing this mostly just to tease. He lowered his mouth back onto Kurt's cock, and Kurt gave a loud mewl in surprise, causing Blaine to pull off teasingly and whisper "Shhhh", which then caused Kurt's head to whip back and forth, as if that gesture would help him be quieter.

"Blaine….Blaine, I'm ready, okay, just please….please," Kurt whimpered out.

As Blaine looked up to the screen he saw that the two boys were getting in position, so he turned back to Kurt.

"Okay, I want you on your hands and knees, facing the screen, so you're gonna watch, what's happening while I'm pounding into you."

Kurt scrambled to get in position, with his eyes locked to the screen as young Blaine's cock began to slowly enter young Kurt. Just then, Kurt felt his husband pushing into his hole, and it took all of his self-control not to scream—seeing his husbands cock pound into him on the screen, while feeling it at the same time, was such a new, unexplored sensation for him, and he began to wonder why they had never seen this video. As Blaine's thrusts began to change pace, hitting Kurt's prostate every time, he snaked his hand around Kurt's body and grasped his cock, pumping in time with the thrusts.

"Shit, B-B-Blaine, Blaine, I'm close-" Kurt gasped as Blaine began to pound harder and twist his wrist on the upstroke of his right hand.

"Me too…Wait for us to come on screen, watch your face when you come, and then you can come, okay?" Blaine got out, speeding his thrusts up even more, knowing by the look on their faces that the two boys on screen were close. A few more seconds and young Blaine thrust into Kurt and stilled, obviously finishing, and that's when young Kurt erupted as well, both boys with faces that showed pure ecstasy.

"Come," Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear, and that's all it took before Kurt was biting his lip and moaning as softly as he could, coming all over himself and the comforter, Blaine following just seconds after.

As they came down from their post-orgasmic haze, Blaine slowly pulled out, Kurt wincing from the new feeling of emptiness, and both boys collapsed next to each other on the bed, staring into each other's eyes once again. They stayed like that before they heard their daughter's voice coming from the other side of the door.

"Just so you know, your room is not sound proof!"

Both men looked at each other horrified, their faces quickly reddening, before breaking into a fit of giggles.

"That'll teach her not to go through our stuff," Kurt said, smiling widely.

**A/N: Okay, that's the end! This took me a while to write, so sorry it was not up yesterday. Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
